Eternal Sleep
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Bencana itu telah datang. Dunia ini tengah menuju pada kehancuran. Satu-persatu korban berjatuhan. Masih adakah harapan bagi seluruh umat manusia? For Somewhere in AU challenge: Zombie Apocalypse.


Ruangan sederhana itu berisi sebuah tempat tidur berseprei putih terletak di sudut kiri. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah meja cokelat, dengan bingkai foto kecil berdiri di atasnya. Sebuah lampu berwarna kuning menyala remang-remang di langit-langit kamar, menjadi satu-satunya penerang bagi ranjang, meja dan semua benda di dalam.

Perlahan pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memasukinya dengan wajah menunduk. Kemudian wajahnya diangkat dan pandangannya ditujukan pada tempat tidur di sudut ruangan sambil meneruskan langkah hingga tepat berada di samping tempat tidur itu. Matanya menatap ke arah sosok yang tengah terlelap di atasnya—seorang pemuda berambut cokelat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menunduk lebih dalam lagi.

"Tunggulah," ia mulai berbisik, "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."

Sang pemuda berambut pirang menyentuh kening pemuda berambut cokelat, lalu menyibak poninya pelan-pelan, "…sebentar lagi, pasti!"

**.**

**.**

**ETERNAL SLEEP**

**Chapter 1**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**.**

_Tik tok tik tok…_

Suara detik jam dinding bergema di dalam ruangan. Feliciano Vargas, sang pemilik kamar tengah duduk di depan sebuah meja belajar dengan sebuah lampu baca menyala di atas meja. Akan tetapi, cahayanya tak cukup untuk menerangi seluruh kamar membuat ruangan itu dalam cahaya remang-remang. Namun, tak menghalangi Feliciano untuk membuka-buka sebuah buku tebal berwarna kusam.

Kalimat demi kalimat dibacanya dengan cepat. Matanya teratur bergerak dari kiri ke kanan. Sesekali ia menuliskan sesuatu di permukaan buku itu.

_Tik tok tik tok…_

Suara detik jam semakin terdengar jelas di ruangan yang hening itu. Sedikit terganggu, mata cokelat Feliciano melirik ke arahnya. Hampir pukul dua belas malam. Selanjutnya mata itu mulai menjelajah isi ruangan. Lalu ia berhenti saat melihat pintu masuk kamar.

"Veee…," Feliciano mulai melontarkan keluhan. "Lama sekali _f__ratello_ pergi. Listrik juga mati, belum menyala lagi."

Pemuda itu mengembalikan pandangannya pada meja. Dilihatnya lampu baca di depannya semakin meredup. Kecemasan pun mulai tampak di wajah pemuda itu. "Kalau baterainya habis, aku harus bagaimana?"

Feliciano mulai menyesal tadi tertidur sehingga tak bisa ikut kakak kembarnya pergi ke luar. Siang tadi kakaknya—Lovino—mengajaknya pergi. Katanya ingin jalan-jalan. Mungkin bersama Antonio, itu yang dipikirkan Feliciano.

Antonio adalah teman dekat mereka sejak kecil. Sekaligus merangkap sebagai sosok kakak bagi mereka berdua yang telah lama hidup tanpa orang tua. Dia adalah pemuda riang yang punya tawa lebar dan sangat menyenangkan bisa bermain bersamanya. Jika memang mereka akan pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Antonio, tentu saja pemuda berambut cokelat terang dengan kriwil di telinga kiri itu tidak menolak.

Feliciano mengiyakan ajakan Lovino tadi. Namun karena acara mereka dimulai pukul tujuh petang, Feliciano berpikir untuk tidur sebentar. Dengan penuh semangat ia merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur, sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemana saja mereka akan pergi nanti. Sayangnya ia lupa, dia bukanlah seorang yang bisa bangun dengan mudah jika tertidur pulas. Biasanya seseorang harus membangunkannya. Jika tidak, ia akan tertidur entah sampai berapa lama.

Siang itu Feliciano tidur tanpa meminta kakaknya agar dibangunkan dari tidur. Ia juga tidak memasang alarm pada wekernya. Maka begitulah, ia tertidur lama sekali hingga terbangun sendiri saat pukul sembilan malam.

Lovino telah pergi dan ia sendirian.

"Ve… veee...," ujarnya yang kini hanya bisa terdiam di kamar. Ia ingin menyusul sang kakak tapi hari sudah begini malam. Ia berpikir pastinya Lovino akan segera pulang. Mungkin...

"Veee." Ia mulai membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Lovino saat ini. Kalau sedang bersama Antonio, pastinya sedang asyik berdua. "Hhh." Ia menghela napas dan membayangkan jangan-jangan malam ini Lovino tidak akan pulang. Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika listrik tak juga menyala dan Lovino tak ada?

_Dug dug dug!_

Mendadak terdengar suara aneh dari luar. "Veee!" katanya sambil terlonjak kaget. Suara aneh itu seperti suara sebuah papan yang dipukul-pukul dengan keras. Tentu saja, itu suara yang tak lazim terdengar di tengah malam.

_Dug dug dug!_

"A—apa itu?" tanyanya pelan. Namun, tentu saja tak ada yang menjawab karena ia sendirian. "Suara darimana itu?"

_Dug dug dug dug dug!_

Pemuda dengan keriwil itu terpaku di tempat. Ia sadar, suara itu berasal dari depan rumahnya sendiri. Mungkin dari pintu depan. Keringat pun mulai mengalir di wajahnya. Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya. Siapa itu? Apa orang itu hendak bertamu? Kenapa ia mengetuk pintu sekeras itu? Bukankah ada bel di samping pintu? Tunggu. Apakah itu... benar-benar 'seseorang'?

_Dug dug dugh!_

Suara itu terus terdengar. Siapapun itu, ia memukul pintu depan tanpa berhenti sedikitpun. Tubuh Feliciano mulai gemetar. Diliriknya jam dinding. Pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh menit. Waktu yang tepat untuk kemunculan makhluk-makhluk asing dari dunia sana, bukan? Apalagi—

"Veee..." Ia menoleh ke arah lampu mejanya. Lampu itu semakin dan semakin redup. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan mati total. _"A__—__apa baterainya habis?__"_ Tanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu dalam hati. Listrik belum juga menyala. Kalau benar-benar habis, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dan yang di depan rumahnya itu... bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar makhluk asing? Bagaimana kalau ia sampai masuk ke dalam rumah?

"Feli!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari luar. "Feli! Hei!"

Feliciano memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya balik, "Veee... _f__ratello_?" Ya, pemuda itu mengenal betul suara kakaknya itu. Otaknya pun berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Suara gedoran di pintu depan? Sang kakak berteriak memanggil dirinya?

"Veee!" Feliciano menarik napas lega. "_Itu pasti __f__ratello_," pikirnya. Mungkin kakaknya lupa membawa kunci rumah. Atau kuncinya jatuh entah dimana, sehingga ia menggedor pintu dengan marah. Atau kakaknya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk?

Dia lalu teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, saat sang kakak pergi bersama Antonio juga. Mereka pergi minum dan Lovino pulang dalam keadaan mabuk total. Lovino menekan bel berulang-ulang walaupun pintu telah dibukakan. Dan butuh waktu bagi Feliciano untuk menyadarkan sang kakak bahwa ia telah berlebihan. Kali ini mungkin saja.

_Dug dug dug!_Papan kembali digedor.

"Feli!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Feliciano menjawab dengan keras. Ia meraih lampu meja dan membuka pintu perlahan, keluar kamar. Walaupun lampu itu tak lagi terang, setidaknya benda itu bisa sedikit membantu menunjukkan jalan. Feliciano segera menuju pintu depan. Tangannya merogoh kunci yang tersimpan di saku celana. Pintu yang masih bergetar karena pukulan tak lagi menakutkan baginya. Segera saja diputarnya kunci dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Veee~ Selamat datang _f__rate__—__llo_—," bagian terakhir dari kalimatnya diucapkan dengan terbata. Sebab, ia terkejut setengah mati melihat orang yang telah menggedor pintu rumahnya. Bukan Lovino yang dilihatnya sekarang. Tetapi sebuah sosok mengerikan berbaju compang-camping. Lehernya terkulai ke samping seolah tak lagi memiliki penopang. Kulitnya sobek-sobek, daging berwarna kemerahan tampak jelas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bola matanya mencuat keluar hampir terlepas dari rongganya. Feliciano terdiam dengan bibir yang kini terbuka lebar.

Sosok itu menyeringai balik ke arahnya.

"Feliciano, lari!" teriak suara dari kejauhan.

_Deeggg!_

Feliciano langsung tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dilihatnya Lovino berada di kejauhan sana, tampak sedang berhadapan dengan sesuatu. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena di depannya kini ada—

"Veeeeeeee!" Ia langsung berteriak kencang saat pikirannya kembali kepada kenyataan. Di depannya ada makhluk mengerikan!

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat lari!" Lovino kembali berteriak kencang sambil melihat ke arah adik kembarnya itu.

Makhluk di depan Feliciano itu meraung keras, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menyergap sang adik. Lovino mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata emasnya, mengutuk makhluk aneh yang ternyata juga ada di depannya. Kalau saja makhluk itu tidak ada, tentunya ia akan berlari menyelamatkan Feliciano sekarang. Meski saat ini pun sebenarnya Lovino tengah gemetar ketakutan.

_"Siaaal!"_ gerutu Lovino dalam hati. Ia melihat sekilas ke arah makhluk aneh di depannya, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Jantung Lovino berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Ia pun mempererat genggamannya pada gagang sapu yang dibawanya.

Ugh, tidak! Kalau bisa, ia tak ingin melihat lagi wujud makhluk aneh itu!

_"Makhluk apaan itu? Bentuknya seperti manusia. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya hancur begitu?" _tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ya, tak jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di depan Feliciano, makhluk di hadapannya juga berwujud manusia. Postur tubuh makhluk itu tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Namun, kulit wajah dan tubuhnya rusak. Bau amis darah tercium jelas dari tubuh rusak itu. Pakaiannya terkoyak-koyak. Dilihat lebih lekat, dari rambut panjang yang masih tersisa di kepala dan model pakaiannya, sepertinya makhluk itu berjenis kelamin perempuan. Tapi jauh berbeda dengan sosok perempuan biasa, makhluk ini sedari tadi hanya bergerak maju, mengejar Lovino sambil mengeluarkan teriakan aneh. Tangan makhluk itu juga bergerak, berusaha menggapai Lovino. Dikejar oleh sosok seperti itu, siapa yang tidak takut?

"Vee! Jangan tangkap akuuu! Toloong! Pergi kaliaaan!" Feliciano mulai berteriak lagi. Ia sudah mencoba untuk lari. Akan tetapi makhluk di depannya terus menghalangi. Ia jadi sulit untuk melarikan diri. Apalagi ia masih berada di dalam rumah, sementara makhluk itu menunggu di pintu keluar.

"Raaawr!" Makhluk aneh itu kembali menggeram. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia mulai bergerak maju. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke depan. Apapun yang ingin ia lakukan, jelas ia mengincar Feliciano. Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa gemetar di tempat.

"Feliciano! Masuk ke dalam!" Mendadak Lovino berteriak. "Masuk ke dalam rumah dan tutup pintunya, Bodoh! Lalu sembunyi!"

"Veee?"

"TUTUP PINTUNYA!" Kali ini Lovino berteriak sekuat tenaga, hingga sang adik terlonjak kaget. Ya, Lovino tahu kalau mereka hanya gemetar di tempat, pastilah mereka akan diserang. Mereka harus lari jika tak bisa melawan. Dan pertama-tama tentu saja Feliciano harus lari lebih dulu sebelum ia diterkam oleh makhluk aneh itu.

_Braak!_

Sepertinya teriakan Lovino membuahkan hasil. Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi Feliciano mundur dan membanting pintu dengan keras hingga tertutup, meninggalkan si makhluk aneh terdiam di depan pintu.

"Hh...," Lovino menarik napas lega melihatnya. _Setidaknya Feliciano aman_, begitu pikirnya. Lovino pun kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada makhluk di depannya.

"Nah, sekarang kamu ya?" Lovino angkat suara dengan bibir tersenyum lebar tapi segera berubah menjadi bibir gemetar.

_"Aku harus bagaimana?"_ Itu yang ada di pikiran Lovino sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan makhluk seperti itu. Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, paling-paling ia hanya mendengar kisah-kisah misteri yang tak jelas kebenarannya. Tapi ini... Ingatan Lovino berputar kembali ke peristiwa tadi. Awalnya Antonio mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Lovino mengajak Feliciano, tapi sang adik tenyata malah tertidur nyenyak. Lovino pun tak jadi mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Akhirnya, ia pergi berdua bersama Antonio. Mereka berjalan kaki dan makan di sebuah restoran, pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan kemudian pulang. Tepat setelah keduanya berpisah di pertigaan yang tak jauh dari sana, Lovino mendengar suara aneh. Saat itulah kedua makhluk itu muncul dan mengejarnya. Dua makhluk aneh yang mengerikan.

"Hh... ." Untuk kesekian kalinya Lovino mengalihkan pandangan dari makhluk itu. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur. Sementara makhluk di depannya belum juga banyak bergerak.

"Aku harus bagaimana... ." Melihat wujudnya saja Lovino tak berani, apalagi mengusirnya. Jangan tanya juga bagaimana mengalahkan dan memusnahkannya. Yang ada di pikiran Lovino saat ini hanya lari dan lari. Makhluk itu sepertinya lambat bergerak dan mungkin juga sebenarnya tak terlalu kuat. Jadi, ia pasti akan aman jika lari sekarang 'kan?

_BRAAAK!_

Suara kencang itu mengalihkan perhatian Lovino. Suara itu berasal tak jauh dari tempat makhluk aneh yang mengejar Feliciano tadi berdiri, dari pintu rumah mereka. Ia tercengang-cengang melihat apa yang terjadi. Daun pintu rumah mereka yang terbuat dari kayu tebal itu kini hancur tak berbentuk, meninggalkan sebuah jalan masuk yang terbuka lebar.

Makhluk aneh yang tadi hanya diam berdiri, kini mengepalkan tangan, meninjukan tangannya ke arah serpihan pintu yang tersisa. Jelas, makhluk itulah yang barusan telah menghancurkan pintu itu dengan pukulannya. Makhluk itu perlahan melangkah masuk ke rumah. Sementara di dalam sana, Feliciano yang ternyata belum sempat bersembunyi kini terduduk di lantai sambil gemetaran.

Lovino pun berteriak, "Feli, bangun!" mencoba memberi instruksi pada adiknya itu.

Sayangnya Feliciano tak lagi mempunyai keberanian untuk berdiri. Lovino menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Adiknya dalam bahaya. Tapi ia merasa tak mampu menolongnya. Sang kakak pun berpikir untuk mencari pertolongan. Tapi kemana? Tempat tinggal mereka tergolong daerah yang sepi. Rumah di sekitar rumah mereka kebanyakan baru dibangun dan belum ditempati. Kepada siapa mereka bisa meminta tolong?

Lovino mencoba berlari, ingin mendekati Feliciano. Tapi makhluk aneh di depannya malah menghalanginya dengan cepat.

"FELICIANO!" Lovino berteriak lagi. Makhluk aneh itu semakin mendekati Feliciano. Ia pun melayangkan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu dan...

"Veee!" teriak Feliciano ketakutan.

"FELICIANO!" Lovino berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat apa yang terjadi. Dari jarak sedekat itu dan dipukul dengan tangan yang sanggup menghancurkan pintu tebal semudah itu... sudah pasti sang adik tak akan selamat!

Dengan gemetar Lovino menjatuhkan gagang sapu yang dibawanya, lalu ia terduduk di tanah. Berakhir sudah semuanya. Feliciano, adiknya, anggota keluarganya satu-satunya sudah...

Rumah yang tadinya gelap gulita mendadak menjadi terang. Listrik yang tadinya mati kini telah menyala. Di saat itu televisi yang tadi lupa dimatikan Feliciano pun ikut menyala. Televisi itu menampilkan berita tak terduga...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tolong! Tolong!"

"Seperti yang Anda lihat sendiri di layar kaca, Pemirsa, Venezia diserang puluhan bahkan makhluk-makhluk aneh. Dari sumber yang kami dapatkan mereka adalah penderita _Eternal Sleep_ atau _ES virus_. Beberapa saat yang lalu, seperti yang telah diketahui, para penderita _ES virus_ ini hanya tertidur panjang dan berada pada masa dormant. Belum diketahui penyebab pasti dari keadaan ini tapi kini mereka terbangun dengan kondisi hilang kesadaran dan berubah menjadi ganas seperti yang Anda lihat sekarang. Dan dapat kami pastikan mereka tidak mampu mengenali diri sendiri maupun orang lain..."

"Raaawr!"

" ...Virus ini tidak menyebar melalui udara. Namun, dapat menginfeksi dari serangan yang dilakukan penderita. Saat ini pemerintah kota Venezia berupaya meminta bantuan dari pemerintah pusat untuk mengatasi wabah ini. Pihsak keamanan telah diturunkan untuk mencegah persebaran para penderita. Hingga berita ini diturunkan, antivirus untuk virus ini belum ditemukan."

"Ghraaar!"

"...di manapun anda berada, jika orang di dekat anda terkena virus ini, segeralah mengungsi dan laporkan pada kejadian ini di..."

"AWAS! Di belakang anda, Nona Reporter!"

"Aaaa!"

"Raaaawr!"

_Craaak!  
_

_Krssk..krrsk..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
